1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bins, cartons or containers that are collapsible and more particularly to corner constructions for each such container, the corner constructions being slidable off the container so that at least one wall of the container may be collapsed for access to the container's contents. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to corner constructions for collapsible containers so that said containers may be reusable after being collapsed. The present invention also relates to structures for collapsible containers that will allow the containers to be stackable and nestable with other such containers.
2. Statement of Problem
A shipping container or bin containing fruit, vegetables, goods, parts or other useable products is often accessed by collapsing a wall of the container or bin to make the contents available. Often the contents are directly displayed and dispensed from the container in this manner. One means of collapsing the wall of such a container or bin, particularly a fiberboard container or bin, is by using a mat knife or the like to cut the corners of the container to collapse the wall. Such a method, while gaining ready access to the contents, is wasteful in that the containers are not reusable after their corners are cut unless such cutting is precise and the sides are taped for reuse. In the latter instance, the taped corners are weakened corners. Consequently, containers with taped corners are usually not reusable. Moreover, as the containers are shipped, or stored, one on top of another, there is often a breakdown of the sides of the containers so that, if they may be used again, their useful life is often only one or two cycles.